User blog:Awesomesix/Awesome Rap Battles: Blackbeard vs Monkey D. Luffy Remake
Since I'm trying to finish up my other series on here, I decided I might as well bring Awesome Rap Battles to a closure. So, to kick it off, here comes a remake of one of my original battles, Blackbeard vs Monkey D. Luffy. Instrumental: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HBAJezNIFzQ Battle AWESOME RAP BATTLES! BLACKBEARD! VERSUS! MONKEY. D. LUFFY! BE-GIN! Blackbeard: As stupid as this matchup is, I’ll take Mr. Stretch on his offer, Cause I’ve yet to meet a ball-slinging cannon fodder! No pirate Sabotage necessary, all attempts are fire-fisted, Don’t get it twisted, I mean business! Go ahead and ask me if I shit, kid! This fruit’s gonna sink, turn the Monster Trio to Goof Troop! Get lost like Zoro, or I’ll diss you harder than Sanji’s daddy issues! Immune to electricity and poison? That’s some Plot Armament Haki, No hackney whacky magic could predict my moves, so try and stop me! You may have your “nakama”, but I’ve got real pirates behind me! All your chances Arlong gone, this is a walk in the park, you'll die trying! You’re as useless as Eustace, I’m a real pirate, I don’t Kidd, Going at you so harsh, I’ll have you scream “I WANNA LIVE!” Monkey D. Luffy: You can diss me, punch me, beat me, it’s all fair game. But insult my friends, and you’re in for a New World of pain! Stand for countless crews, countries, citizens and spots, it’s Dangerous when I’m on the mic, because I- GUM GUM ROCKET! Be it hito, ito, heat, mochi, eating, or beetle, all fruits could beat you! You’re a weak freak with a stick peaking through your breathing piece, dude! I span decades of fans, have my Whole Cake and eat it too, This Virginia loser’s got no treasure, no meat, no friends, a forgettable crew, I’ve beaten generations of strong foes, but you’re by far the worst, Because your style’s poorer than dirt, verses so bad they hurt! Being a pirate means free from government, not standards of living, So, sit down Teach, it’s time a real lesson in piracy’s given! Blackbeard: As a pirate, I understand that “X” marks the spot, But adding four “O’s” doesn’t make your women more hot! It’ll take you three tries to beat me, call me Crocodile, little Punk! Your raps have less quality than your animation, that Hazardous junk! You fought Eminem, a gas clown, and a high-strung flamingo, I’ll gut ya, and make you gar chew like your furry tribe’s lingo! Your victory’s more far out than any one of your fictional race; This battle’s a game of War of the Best, and you lost the Ace! Monkey D. Luffy: You may have conquered the Concorde, but you sure can’t tackle rapping. Edward Feathersword, you need to kick it up a gear, Depp's a better captain! And please, an Ace pun? I beat the Joker, so get bitch-slapped like the Jack, I’ll land this ho with a blow, make a thatch hat from this disastrous half-mast Pirate captain! I’m gunning for king, kong gunning every gladiator the same, Lucy or Luffy in the ring, afro or crackers, bounce back from any disaster without shame! So try and frighten me, I’ve already lit your beard with the fire I bring, You may ride the back of the queen, but baby, I’M GONNA BE KING! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? TUNE IN TO FIND OUT! AWESOME... (Yi yo, yi yo!)... RAP BATTLES! Who won this battle? Monkey D. Luffy Edward Teach/Blackbeard Upcoming hint(?): Here to rap against kung fu chinchilla... Category:Blog posts